Droga do nikąd
by marta madzia
Summary: Shonenai. Dlaczego rzeczy poniekąd oczywiste zauważamy, gdy już jest za późno? [poniekąd Hitoshi x Brooklyn]


PL only 'cause I don't know English enough to translate. I think that if I try to do it I'll 'kill' this fic, but maybe in the future, who knows.

**Droga do nikąd**

Zimno. Zasnąłem, ale to uczucie nie mija. Zamraża krew w żyłach. Nie mogę oddychać. Śpię i duszę się. Krzyczę. I w końcu nadchodzi przebudzenie. Boję się go. Boję się, że znów będę sam. Nie chce tego. Ale nie. Czuję, że ktoś mnie obejmuje. Siedzę na czyjś kolanach, na kanapie, ktoś głaszcze mnie po włosach, ale jest w tym ruchu coś nerwowego. Jakieś zniecierpliwienie. Powoli otwieram oczy. W pokoju jest wciąż ciemno, nie wiem, która jest godzina. Ostrożnie odwracam głowę, chcę wiedzieć, kto się mną zajął, choć z drugiej strony i tak to wiem, a to boli jeszcze bardziej.

- Hitoshi – wyrywa się z moich ust. Wszystko nie tak, wszystko, co chciałem w sobie ukryć można wyczytać z tego jednego słowa, z mojego głosu i spojrzenia. Odwracam wzrok niczym spłoszone zwierzę, wtulam głowę w jego ramię. Nie, nie chcę płakać, ale to jest silniejsze ode mnie. Przygryzam dolną wargę. Boli, ale pomaga się jakoś opanować.

- Co się stało – pytam cicho, ze strachem, wciąż nie patrząc na niego. Nie wiem czy kiedykolwiek będę jeszcze umiał na niego spojrzeć nie wybuchając płaczem.

Milczy. Czuję jego wzrok na sobie, czuję jego dłoń. Zachowuje się tak jakby w ogóle mnie nie usłyszał. Zaczyna świtać, ostatnia rzecz, która pozwala mi się ukryć niedługo odejdzie. Przyjdzie jasny dzień i znów będę musiał udawać, starać się stworzyć pozory normalności, która nie istnieje.

- Znów się przeziębiłeś – pada rzeczowa odpowiedź. On niekiedy potrafi być tak straszliwie konkretny. – Omal się nie udusiłeś – mówi dalej, ale ja to wszystko wiem. Ja chcę wiedzieć skąd on się tu wziął. Nawet gdybym krzyczał, to on ma pokój na drugim końcu domu. Musiałby nie spać i nasłuchiwać by mnie usłyszeć, ale w to nie uwierzę. – Teraz już wszystko będzie dobrze – takie zdanie wypowiedziane tym tonem, to jak gwóźdź do trumny.

Przenosi mnie na łóżko, przykrywa kołdrą. Jestem na siebie zły. Wściekły.

Ostatni raz głaszcze mnie po włosach i na koniec ten niemal ojcowski pocałunek w czoło. Chciałbym go uderzyć, ale nie mam siły. Zamykam oczy i staram się zasnąć. Jest mi zimno i kołdra nie jest w stanie tu pomóc. Słyszę jak zamykają się drzwi mojego pokoju, więc teraz znów jestem tu sam. Sam. Płaczę. Płaczę jak małe dziecko, któremu zabrano zabawkę. Płaczę jak nastolatka, którą rzucił chłopak. Płaczę jak starszy człowiek, po stracie najbliższej osoby po dziesiątkach lat wspólnego życia. Płaczę swoimi łzami, nad swoim losem, który i tak nikogo nie obchodzi. Nawet Jego.

Czy ktoś był w tym pokoju, kiedy spałem? Nie wiem. Tak bardzo chciałbym mieć klucz do tego zamka, ale mi go nie dał. Powiedział, że tak będzie bezpieczniej, że jeśli mi się coś stanie, to nie będą musieli wyważać drzwi. Ale w ten sposób On może mnie tu zamknąć, jak zwierzę w klatce.

Niepewnie podchodzę do tych przeklętych drzwi. Nogi mam jak z waty, wciąż jest mi zimno. Mam na sobie jedynie białą koszulkę do kolan. Ostrożnie naciskam klamkę i oczywiście... Tak jak myślałem, zamknięte na klucz. Chcę krzyczeć, ale wiem, że to tylko wszystko pogorszy. Osuwam się po drzwiach na podłogę i płaczę cichutko. Nie chcę płakać, ale ostatnio to jedyna rzecz, jaka mi wychodzi.

Słychać szczęk klucza w zamku, jakiś taki niezdecydowany, więc to na pewno nie On. Z trudem przesuwam się nieco, by nie blokować sobą wejścia. Opieram się o zimną ścianę, oddycham powoli.

- Co ty tu robisz – pada pytanie zadanie nieco przestraszonym głosem. Garland, to on, poznaję, a więc musiał zabrać klucz, gdy Hitoshi nie patrzył.

Wdech... Wydech. Tak trudno mi cokolwiek powiedzieć. Podnoszę wzrok na niego. Garland ma ładne oczy, takie niebieskie.

- Chcę stąd wyjść – mówię szeptem. – Nie chce tu siedzieć pod kluczem jak jakieś zwierzę...

- Daj spokój! – przerywa mi. – To dla twojego dobra – Już w to uwierzę, dla mojego dobra, to ja tutaj doszczętnie zwariuję, choć według niektórych bardziej już nie mogę. – Zrozum Hitoshiego, po ostatnim razie. – Milknie jakby speszony.

Pewnie mieli mi o tym nie przypominać, ale ja i tak dobrze pamiętam. Pamiętam zimną wodę otaczającą mnie, wciągającą coraz głębiej. To było zaledwie trzy tygodnie temu. Styczniowy poranek, woda w rzece ledwie płynąca, ale z jakiś powodów nie skuta grubym lodem. A ja wszedłem do niej. Wszedłem całkiem świadomie i dobrze to przemyślawszy. Najpierw sięgała mi do kostek, potem do kolan... Do pasa... Coraz wyżej, a wtedy ciszę przerwał jakiś zdławiony krzyk. To był pierwszy i ostatni raz, gdy słyszałem tę nutę w głosie Hitoshiego. Odwróciłem się i spojrzałem na niego przerażony. Nie chciałem by on mnie tu znalazł. Zanim zdążyłem jakkolwiek zareagować, znów byłem no brzegu, w jego kurtce zarzuconej na ramiona i wysłuchiwałem wykładu o swojej nieodpowiedzialności. Głupocie. Ciągle zmuszał mnie bym patrzył mu w oczy, a ja ciągle odwracałem wzrok by go nie widzieć. Skupiałem całą uwagę na czymkolwiek innym, na zmarzniętym źdźble trawy, na samotnej chmurze. Na czymkolwiek byleby na niego nie patrzeć.

- Słuchasz mnie – z roztrząsania wspomnień wyrywa mnie głos Garlanda.

- Przepraszam – mówię szeptem spuszczając wzrok jeszcze niżej, o ile to możliwe.

- Masz siłę dojść do łóżka?

Przytakuję. Wstaję podpierając się ściany. Nie przypuszczałem, że to będzie takie trudne, ale poradzę sobie, choćby nie wiem co. Garland o tym wie. Rozumie. Jest jedną z niewielu osób, jakie znam, które potrafią mnie zrozumieć, gdy tego potrzebuję. Dlatego teraz mi nie pomaga.

- Dobranoc – mówi, gdy już siedzę na krawędzi łóżka. Wychodzi i zamyka drzwi na klucz. Pewnie sporo ryzykował przychodząc tu. Hitoshi zabronił tego.

Patrzę na okno. To jeszcze nie koniec, ja się nie poddam. Nie chcę by to się tak skończyło. Albo w lewo albo w prawo, ale nie pośrodku!

Zamykam oczy i szukam wśród kolorowych plam jakiś wskazówek. Słyszę jakąś rozmowę, gdzieś kilka pokoi dalej. To chyba kłótnia. Głównie mówi Garland, ale nie jestem w stanie wydobyć sensu z tego nerwowego potoku słów. Za to potrafię sobie to wszystko wyobrazić. Hitoshi siedzi na brązowej kanapie, przed nim na stole leży jakaś gazeta. Garland stoi oparty o ścianę idealnie na wprost i patrzy na Hitoshiego jakby chciał go przebić na wylot. Po chwili robi krok do przodu i zaczyna mówić. Mówi szybciej niż normalnie, ale nie połyka sylab i wyraźnie zaznacza końce słów. Po chwili w korytarzu pojawiają się Mystel i Ming2. Stoją poza zasięgiem wzroku Hitoshiego i Gralanda. Ukryci w cieniu przysłuchują się bacząc, by nie zwrócić na siebie uwagi. Potem będą zgodnie twierdzić, że nic nie słyszeli.

Jestem pewien, że to tak wygląda.

Mam ochotę odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem. Ostrożnie podchodzę do okna. Jest już ciemno. Biały śnieg skrzy się w bladym świetle księżyca. Nie wiem, dlaczego wcześniej o tym nie pomyślałem. Nigdy nie próbowałem otworzyć tego okna. Jakby odgórnie zakładałem, że to się nie uda.

Klamka z lekkim trudem, a jednak przekręca się. Do pokoju wpada zimne powietrze, a ja się uśmiecham. Jest zimno, ale teraz już nie zwracam na to uwagi. Wdycham to mroźne powietrze, to boli, ale to nie ważne.

Sięgam po spodnie. Butów na razie nie zakładam. Okno nie znajduje się zbyt wysoko nad ziemią, tak zwany wysoki parter. Zeskakuję na przykryty śniegiem trawnik. Nie ma wiatru, a niebo usiane jest gwiazdami. Jest pięknie. Idę cicho, jak najciszej potrafię. Dopiero za bramą, gdy już mnie nie mogą zobaczyć zakładam buty i idę dalej zapatrzony w niebo. Jest piękne. Spokojne. Dopiero teraz zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, co się stanie jak wrócę. Jeśli Hitoshi zauważy, że mnie nie ma. Pozostali może to ukryją, ale jeśli on się dowie... Dopiero teraz rozumiem, że ja się go boję. Od jak dawna? Nie wiem, ale kiedyś tak nie było. Wszystko było takie inne, choć równie bezsensowne. Uśmiecham się na to wspomnienie.

Kiedyś grałem, teraz też gram, ale już inaczej. Nigdy mnie to specjalnie nie interesowało, ale grałem, bo on wtedy patrzył. Komentował. Chwalił, rzadziej karcił, bo i nie miał, za co. Nie wiedział, czemu walczę. A potem zrozumiałem, że to do niczego nie zaprowadzi. Gdy mu powiedziałem, co czuję spojrzał na mnie jak na wariata, którym zresztą jestem. Wtedy jeszcze tliła się we mnie iskierka nadziei. Co on sobie pomyślał, nie wiem, ale gra straciła sens. A potem był ten samochód, pod który wpadłem. Potem rzeka. Teraz ten spacer. Ale ja nie obwiniam Hitoshiego. Nie. On nic nie zrobił, to moja wina.

- Lepiej już wróć – znów z zamyślenia wyrywa mnie czyjś głos. – Film się kończy za kwadrans, zawsze wtedy zagląda do ciebie.

- Dziękuję Mystel – odpowiadam uśmiechając się. A więc już tak późno.

Faktycznie przyszedł, ale nie zorientował się, że nie śpię, że gdy on oglądał film, to ja byłem na dworze. Leżę na łóżku z kołdrą zaciągniętą niemal na głowę i nasłuchuję jego kroków, jego oddechu. Wiem, że wciąż tu jest. Gdy siada na krawędzi łóżka niemal wstrzymuję oddech i wtedy jak na złość... Głupi atak kaszlu. Nie mogę złapać oddechu, to boli. Już teraz nawet nie ma, po co udawać, że śpię. Staram się usiąść. On najpierw jedynie patrzy. Staram się nie zwracać na niego uwagi. Nie ma go. Nie chcę by był. Omal nie spadam z łóżka. Czuję jak on mnie przytula. W końcu wszystko mija. Czekam aż coś powie, ale on milczy. Milczy! Dlaczego! Żeby, chociaż mnie ochrzanił, ale nie. On milczy.

Pomaga mi się położyć, przez jakiś czas jeszcze siedzi obok, głaszcze po włosach i w końcu wychodzi. Słyszę jak przekręca klucz w drzwiach. Chcę krzyczeć, chcę mu nawrzucać. Ale stać mnie jedynie na niezdecydowany szept. Pytanie.

- Dlaczego?

Znów budzę się rano, gdy za oknem jest ciemno. Słyszę silnik samochodu. Hitoshi wyjeżdża, wróci dopiero za kilka godzin. Tak jest codziennie. Pewne rzeczy się nie zmieniają, ja też. Moje uczucia. Ja wciąż go w jakiś sposób kocham. Nienawidzę. Boję się go. Kocham.

Ostrożne wstaje i podchodzę do okna. Na niebie wciąż widać gwiazdy. Żałuję, że nie mam w pokoju zegarka.

Kręci mi się w głowie. Za dużo myśli, tak bardzo chciałbym z nim jeszcze raz porozmawiać. Próbuję złapać równowagę, podeprzeć się o chłodny parapet, ale to już nie ma sensu. Wszystko się skończyło w ułamku chwili.

Garland jeszcze raz powtórzył w myślach to, co ma powiedzieć. Zrobił głęboki wdech i wybrał numer telefonu. Słuchawka parzyła go żywym ogniem. Monotonny sygnał wbijał się gdzieś pod czaszkę, a sekundy wlokły niemiłosiernie. Czekał.

- Halo – rozległ się poważny głos. – Mówiłem żebyś do mnie nie dzwonił, jestem zajęty...

Garland starał się ze spokojem wysłuchać tej tyrady o przeszkadzaniu. Czekał na moment przerwy. Na chwilę, gdy Hitoshi będzie musiał zrobić wdech, zatrzymać potok słów. Doczekał się.

- On nie żyje – powiedział tak twardo i chłodno, jak tylko był w stanie. Tylko tak mógł zwrócić uwagę Hitoshiego.

Zapadła cisza. Długa, pełna niepewności. W niej odbijały się różne szalone myśli. I w końcu przerwał ją sygnał rozłączonego połączenia. Garland zaklął cicho pod nosem. Odwrócił się i spojrzał na siedzących w pokoju Mystela i MingMing. Oboje siedzieli na kanapie skuleni, jakby przestraszeni. Dziewczynka płakała, choć za wszelką cenę starała się to ukryć. Mystel również. Wszystko potoczyło się tak szybko. Nie minęła nawet godzina, gdy wszystko się rozpłynęło. Teraz oni sami musieli się uporać ze stratą. Z pogrzebem. Za dwa dni.

Hitoshi zamknął się w swoim pokoju i nikogo tam nie wpuszczał. Nie chciał nikogo widzieć ani słyszeć. Siedział pod ścianą z zamkniętymi oczami i starał się zrozumieć samego siebie...

Nie mogę spokojnie oddychać, tak jakbym ciągle się dusił. Chcę krzyczeć, ale nawet nie wiem, czemu. W takich chwilach, gdy wszystko się waliło zawsze szedłem do niego, choćby po to, by posłuchać jego spokojnego głosu. To mnie uspokajało i pomagało znaleźć ścieżkę. Nigdy nie powiedziałem tego na głos, nawet nie powiedziałem tego w myślach. Dopiero teraz, po raz pierwszy. Gdy wróciłem do domu miałem nadzieję, że będą już spać. Ale On nie spał, Garland. Powitał mnie w progu tak zimnym spojrzeniem, że pierwszy raz się go przestraszyłem. Nie powiedział nic, ale i tak wiedziałem, co ma na myśli. Uważa, że to moja wina. A ja jestem ślepy. Może zawsze byłem, ale nie rozumiem.

Spoglądam na zegarek. Jest już późno, a jednak sięgam po telefon i wybieram numer szpitala. Muszę wiedzieć, czemu on umarł? Czemu dzisiaj? Tak bez słowa.

Dyżurna pielęgniarka łączy mnie z lekarzem.

Opinia. Krańcowe wyczerpanie... A więc, czyżby to rzeczywiście była moja wina?

Kulę się pod ścianą jak małe dziecko. Chcę uciec od tego wszystkiego. I wciąż powtarzam to jedno pytanie – dlaczego? Dlaczego nie umiałem z nim rozmawiać od tamtego czasu? Czemu tak się zamknąłem? Czemu zmieniłem nasze życie w piekło? Bo przecież to właśnie zrobiłem.

Pochłania mnie otchłań snu, ale to nie jest spokojna noc. Wielokrotnie budzę się przerażony. Już chyba nigdy nie będę spał spokojnie.

Mijają minuty, godziny, dni, a ja tkwię w miejscu. Oni milczą. Rozmawiają ze sobą, ale do mnie nie odzywają się ani słowem. Omijają mnie. Dziś ma być pogrzeb. Jedziemy osobno, zresztą to chyba dobrze. Nie zniósłbym tego pełnego oskarżeń spojrzenia Garlanda.

Cmentarz jest cichy, przykryty warstwą białego puchu. Jakiś ksiądz, jakaś modlitwa. Zaledwie garstka ludzi. Ja. Garland. MingMing. Mystel. Moses z Moniką. Dopiero teraz zdałem sobie sprawę, że poza nami On nie miał nikogo. Był sam. Czuję dziwny ból w klatce piersiowej. Chcę stąd odejść nie patrzeć. Zapomnieć. Postanawiam, że wyjadę. Dokądkolwiek, byle jak najdalej. Garland odprowadza mnie spojrzeniem. Do domu wpadam tylko na chwilę, zabieram tylko kilka rzeczy.

Hałaśliwy pociąg sunący po torach.

Dni.

Czuję jak ogarnia mnie coraz większa pustka.

Szum silnika samolotu.

Miesiące.

Wszystko w końcu sprowadza się do Niego.

Szum morza wokół statku.

Minęło już pół roku, a ja wciąż uciekam. Nigdzie nie mogę zagrzać miejsca. W snach wciąż widzę jego uśmiech. Czasami wydaje mi się, że go słyszę. Już wiem, że musze tam wrócić. Do domu. Do tego pokoju. Wciąż nie wiem czy naprawdę jestem winny, ale zrozumiałem, że roztrząsanie tego już nikomu nie pomoże. Ale chcę to wyjaśnić...

Ten pokój nic się nie zmienił, nawet zapach pozostał ten sam. Tak jakby On wciąż tu mieszkał. Siadam na krawędzi łóżka. Światło jest zgaszone, ledwie widzę przeciwległą ścianę. Ktoś otwiera drzwi. Garland.

- Czego chcesz – pytam, może nieco za agresywnie.

- A ty, po co wróciłeś? – odpowiada pytaniem na pytanie.

- Nieważne – ucinam krótko, nie chcę z nim rozmawiać.

- Porozmawiaj z nim, on długo na ciebie czekał – mówi i wychodzi, a ja nic nie rozumiem. I wtedy słyszę taki cichutki, niemal niezauważalny śmiech. Czuję jak po moich plecach przechodzi dreszcz. W pokoju robi się jakby chłodniej. Nagle ze wszystkich sił pragnę by to był jedynie sen. Czuję charakterystyczny zapach młodej trawy, wody. Dobrze znam tę mieszankę, ale to nie możliwe!

Teraz dopiero zauważam, że po moich policzkach płyną łzy. Że nad nimi nie panuję. Płaczę jak dziecko.

- To nie prawda – mówię gdzieś pomiędzy łzami.

Jeszcze bardziej kulę się pod ścianą. Chciałbym wyjść, ale nie jestem w stanie.

- Dlaczego? – pytam. Podnoszę głowę i oddech zatrzymuje mi się gdzieś w gardle, wargi drżą. On stoi przede mną taki, jakim go zapamiętałem. W tych swoich białych spodniach, w tej marynarce z wiecznie rozpiętym paskiem ściągającym ją w pasie. A najlepiej widzę te jego oczy, których nie sposób zapomnieć.

- Czekałem – mówi podchodząc bliżej, a ja pragnę uciec. Za mną jednak nieruchomo tkwi zimna ściana. – Nie zdążyłem się pożegnać – mówi dalej, a jego głos jest tak spokojny, tak melodyjny jak kiedyś. Nawet teraz jakoś mnie uspokaja, ale wciąż płaczę, wciąż nie mogę oddychać. – Przepraszam Hitoshi, przepraszam, że się w tobie zakochałem, że wszystko zniszczyłem. Przepraszam.

Słucham go, nie wierzę. Więc nigdy go nie zrozumiałem, wtedy, gdy mi wyjaśniał również. Nie umiał powiedzieć wprost tego, co czuł, a ja byłem ślepy. Ogarnia mnie fala złości. Jakim jestem głupcem? Pewnie nie umiałbym jego uczucia odwzajemnić, ale przynajmniej wszystko byłoby jasne. Prostsze. Chcę coś powiedzieć, ale z moich ust wydobywa się jedynie jakiś bezznaczeniowy bełkot.

- Przepraszam i dziękuję – mówi trzymając mnie za rękę. A teraz po prostu znika. Znika również chłód i zapach. Zostaję sam, a może to był jedynie sen.

Do pokoju wpadają jasne promienie słońca. To one mnie obudziły kilka sekund temu. A więc może to wszystko rzeczywiście było jedynie snem. Ale jeśli tak, to... Zaciskam zęby. Coś wypada z mojej dłoni, wcześniej nawet nie zauważyłem, że coś w niej trzymam. Na podłodze leży małe złote kółeczko. Kolczyk. Poznaję go, ale nie rozumiem skąd się tu wziął.

Przeprowadziłem się. Znów mieszkam w tym domu. Wszyscy tu mieszkamy. Pokój Brooklyna wygląda tak jak wtedy, gdy on w nim mieszkał. Nic nie zmieniliśmy, ale często tam jesteśmy. Coś nas tam ciągnie, choć żadne nie chce przyznać, co. Czasami przesiaduję tam długie godziny, opowiadam wszystko, co się wydarzyło, nieco jak na spowiedzi. Sprzedaje siebie. Niekiedy on mi odpowiada. MingMing czasami ćwiczy tam przed koncertem. Mystel też opowiada, śmieje się. Co robi Garland - nie wiem.

Wiele rzeczy wróciło jakby do normy. Ale ja nie, wciąż czasami budzę się w nocy z krzykiem. Niekiedy To jest niemal niezauważalne, a kiedy indziej wraca tak jak na początku. Przygniata mnie do ziemi. Wtedy płaczę. Wiem, że już nigdy to nie będzie takie samo. Nie może być.

Niebo jest przejrzyste, ma ten piękny niebieski kolor. Z wschodu na zachód przemierzają je białe chmury. Puchate niczym wata. W najfantastyczniejszych kształtach, w które można wpatrywać się przez długie godziny. Płyną powoli, bez pośpiechu, bo i nic ich nie goni, nikt na nie nie czeka. Dostojne. Wolne. Pod nimi szybują ptaki. Ich skrzydła przecinają powietrze, unoszą je gdzieś w daleki świat. Jeszcze niżej szumią drzewa o soczyście zielonych koronach. Tu wszędzie toczy się życie... Już beze mnie, ale to nic... Trochę boli, ale...

... ale to chyba musi boleć. Chociaż odrobinę, jeśli się było naprawdę przywiązanym. Znów płaczę, ale to nic złego... Dziękuję.

Koniec.

Październik 2004


End file.
